Twitches
by MySexySpongebob
Summary: Bella has been abused since the day she was born by her father, Charlie. Things get better as she goes to live with the Cullen's. More happens but I really don't want to spoil any surpises.
1. Morn

ISABELLA POV

Ever since I can remember, I've always lived with my mother. I stayed with Charlie on Christmas breaks, Thanksgiving breaks, and summer vacations. Every time I visited Charlie's house he would abuse me. I have been burned, beaten, hung, and even put outside to sleep at night. Forks, Washington is a very cold, wet place. There have been times when I have slept outside when it was pouring down raining. I tried to tell my mom about what he was doing to me but she didn't believe me. She punished me for lying, so after that incident I didn't tell her or anyone else what was going on in my life. A month before my seventeenth birthday I went to live with Charlie because my mother was getting married and I wanted her to be happy. My mom isn't anything like Charlie, she is just irresponsible but she never abuses. I always bought the groceries and made dinner. My mother wouldn't let me make anything that she thought was unhealthy, I wasn't even allowed to eat peanut butter. My mother had got married to a baseball player so they moved a lot so I decided to live with Charlie. I knew that when I went to live with Charlie that I would get abused but I wanted my mom to be happy. Once I was at Charlie's he sat down the rules, saying that I wasn't allowed to go over anybody's house after school and that I was to return home as soon as school was over. I am suppose to have dinner ready before he got home, which I already knew had to be done, he said I was not to back talk him, regardless of the situation. A few months later Rosalie Cullen became suspicious about my life at home. I told her absolutely nothing and somehow she guessed it correctly. I have been staying with the Cullen's since they found me lying outside unconscious. They brought me to their house when they found me and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, their father, checked me out to make sure I was okay. Since then the Cullen's have been talking with my social worker. After a few days of staying with the Cullen's Carlisle had me sit down in the living room and tell him about my life with Charlie. Carlisle recorded the whole thing so I wouldn't have to tell my story more than once. After that I spent the entire night crying as Edward held me. My social worker is trying to get us into court so I can be taken out of Charlie's care. Yesterday Charlie called me while I was sleep. When I woke up I listened to the voicemail.

"**Hi, Bells." He said. The way he said it made me more frightened because he sounded calm and devious. "I don't like how I have called you 4**** times and you haven't answered or called me back." I can hear the aggravation in his voice. ****"Listen, I am done playing games with you!"**** He said raising his voice. I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I push them back. "If you aren't home by 2 tomorrow evening, I will go after someone very dear to you. Do you understand me?" He said with rage in his voice. ****"Don't be late."**** He said with his voice deep and devious. **

I was so terrified but I didn't have a choice to go. I couldn't let him do the things he said he would do. I tried to sneak out of the Cullen's home but they heard me and tried to stop me from going. I didn't tell them anything about why I was leaving, I just said that I didn't want to be there anymore and that I wanted to go home. Somehow they saw through my lie but Carlisle said they couldn't keep me here if I wanted to leave because that would be kidnapping, so they had to let me go. I'm on the front porch of Charlie's house now. I hesitate walking inside so I knock on the door to waste time. Charlie opens the door saying nothing but looking at me with a blank expression. _This can't be good_, I think to myself.

"Kitchen, now." He yelled as he closed the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen. I have something I want to ask Charlie because I have a feeling I did the wrong thing by coming here.

"Where is she? Have you seen her?" I asked him.

"She's dead." He said dryly, not caring at all that she's dead. So I came here for exactly no reason! I want to be furious with Charlie and I want to cry that the most important person in my life is dead. "Take your clothes off." He orders. I took off my pants then my shirt. "All of it." He says. I took off my underwear than unhooked my bra. He picked my arms over my head and ties a rope to my wrist than hand cuffed my ankles. He dragged me to the back yard next to a tree that was beside the back porch. He then wrapped the rope around a branch.

"Charlie, please don't do this." I cried out to him. He ignored me and wrapped it twice then pulled at it, bringing me up in the air. I start whimpering as he pulled me higher. He tied the end of the string to something that I couldn't see what he tied it to. He walked in the house and I let out a sigh of relief. I can't believe that's it. I hung there for a few minutes till I saw Charlie come out the house with a belt, whip, and baby oil. He sits the things on the ground and picks up the water holes that is sitting on the side of the house and turns the water on. He sprays my entire body than turns the water off. I began to shiver from the cold air and the water didn't help but I am sure it wasn't supposed to. Charlie picked the belt up. "Dad please, no." I cried.

"Shut up!" He said as the belt hit my back. I screamed in pain and the belt hit two more times. "Be quiet before someone hears you!" He demands. I don't know why he is so concerned about that, we are the only people that live on this strip. He hits me again on my hip, my back, legs, butt, chest, face, shoulders, feet, neck, and anywhere else you could name. After 15 minutes of being hit with the belt he says that I was starting to dry, which he thought was a good thing. He threw the belt on the ground and poured a ton of baby oil on the whip. I thought about pleasing him to stop but I know for a fact it wouldn't do any good. "You ran away from home, so how do you think I feel. I had to grocery shop, cook, and I had to walk over things that were sitting in the floor because you weren't here to clean them up." He said once the whip was well oiled. He swung the whip and hit me in the gut then he swung again and hit my neck. He swung again but once the whip was in the air Charlie flew toward the wall. I looked in shock trying to see what just happened.

"What the hell?" Charlie yells.

"Don't you ever touch her another day in your pathetic life!" Edward growls at Charlie. The love of my life has come to rescues me. I am overwhelmed with joy and relief. I seriously thought I would never see him again.

"Edward." I chock out softly. He looks at me and his face softens a little bit but now that he looks directly at me and sees my marks he growls with anger. He walks to me and unties the rope from my wrist. I drop to the ground but he catches me before I hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here before." He says.

"The thing is that you are here now and I am grateful for that and I am grateful for you." I say to him. He kisses my forehead and snaps the handcuffs off my ankles without hurting me. I ignore the questions going through my mind about his strength. I've already realized the Cullen's are different but I don't care. They tried to tell me one day what their secret is but I told them that I know enough about secrets to know they should be kept a secret.

"Come on, let's get you home." He says picking me up in his arms.

"Give me my daughter back!" Charlie yells with anger. I tense up scared that Charlie will hurt Edward. Edward ignores Charlie and walks around the house to the driveway and sits me gently in the passenger's seat to his Volvo. Edwards was in his seat before I could grab my seatbelt. Edward turns the heat up in the car and we took off toward his house.

"Edward wait!" I yell. He immediately slammed on breaks.

"Love, what is wrong?" He says turning his body toward me.

"I can't go to your house like this. I'm naked." I say feeling uncomfortable. He takes my hand in his. "Can we get me some clothes before we get to your house?"

"Alice has some things you can wear. You need Carlisle to check out you scares. I know it will be weird to walk into a house naked but you need to be looked at first." He says calmly. Of course he's right but I really don't feel comfortable like this.

"I guess you are right. When we get there can you get a robe for me before I go inside?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course, love." He said and put the car back in gear. When we arrived to the house, I stay in the car as he went inside to get me a robe. He brought back a baby blue, silk night gown. He helped my put it on, since my shoulders are too sore for me to lift my arm up. I think he would have helped me put it on even if I could do it myself. Edward carried me inside, placing me lightly on his bed. Esme brought me a glass of water with some pills to help with the pain. Carlisle came in with a few things that I have absolutely no idea what they are. He sat in a chair that Edward placed beside the bed. Carlisle sighed looking at my face.

"Bella, how do you feel?" He says calmly. I feel like crying, remembering why I left. She is dead there was no reason for me to go back. I feel the tears coming and I try to push them back in but it did less justice and the tears spilled out. I start to crying harder and harder. I feel a pair of cold hands around me. I lean on Esme's shoulder, crying harder than I ever have in my entire life.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Esme says completely unaware of why I am crying. I cry harder now feeling the pain of the bruises and because she is dead. I have no one else, but her, in my life that had an unconditional love for me and the unconditional love I had for her. I love Edward, yes, but it was different with her. We have known each other since I was born. I have just met Edward a few months ago, and I have fallen in love with him. The feelings I have for him is uncomfortable and confusing because I have never felt like this with anyone before. I would do anything for him just as I would do anything for her. I honestly hope Charlie is lying about her death, but that can't be because I haven't seen her in 3 years, so for all I know she could really be dead. I start bawling harder and harder.

"I don't think that is why she is crying." Jasper said lightly. Esme, Carlisle and Edward sent him a questioning look.

"Bella if you keep crying you will give yourself a headache." Edward said. I sniffed a few times trying to calm myself down about her death. I wipe the tears off my face which only made me feel the pain of my body. I whimpered.

"What hurts, Bella?" Carlisle asked as I sniffed a few more times.

"Everything hurts Carlisle." I tried to make my voice sound normal but it only came out as a whisper. He sighed than looked at Edward for a few seconds. Jasper and Esme left the room and Edward came to sit next to me on the bed.

"May you take your gown off so I can see your marks?" Carlisle asks politely. I sigh and nod my head and turn to Edward. He understood what I was asking and he helped me pull the gown off. Hating needles, I kept my face turned toward Edward just in case. I felt a wet, cold substance being spread across my whole body. Once he fished the front he asked me to turn on my stomach. I screamed as I turned on my side and rolled on my stomach. The pain is terrible; I don't think I will be able to do anything without hurting myself.

"I am so sorry you are in pain." Edward said with so much hurt in his voice. I tried to grab his hand but the pain only allowed me to move an inch.

"The medicine should kick in soon." Carlisle assured me. Carlisle began to rub the cold, wet substance all around my backside. The chill of the cold substance and Carlisle's cold hands soothe the bruises and kept them from aching. Once he was finished we all sat there in comfortable silence. "Bella, may I ask you something?" Carlisle asked. I tried to nod but it wasn't working out.

"Go ahead." I say weakly as I crawled onto Edward. He sighs.

"Why did you leave?" He asked gently. I froze not moving an inch and barely breathing.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asks. I began to bawl again. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Bella, can you tell me what's wrong?" He asks softly. I cry harder and it began to sound more like screaming. After a while I stopped cry and just screamed, trying to let the pain of her leave my body.

"She's gone!" I cry into Edward's chest.

"Who's gone?" Carlisle asked lightly. I cry harder.

"She gone, dead and he lied!" I yelled sniffing trying to calm down. "She wasn't even there because she's dead." I cry. "She was the only person I had. The only person that really understood what I was going through. We did everything together; we had a bond and now she is gone. What pisses me off most about it is he said it like he didn't care that she was dead." I say crying. "I hate Charles Swan." I say low and hateful. "May I be alone, please?" Edward kissed my forehead and he and Carlisle leaves, closing the door behind them. I cried for hours that night. I feel like a part of me has left with her. We had a bond, a very strong, secure, trusted bond. She was the only reason I looked forward to coming to Charlie's house during breaks and the summer. Of course we both liked it better when she would come to Phoenix to visit.

I woke up finding Edward lying next to me and my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. Considering the night I had, I am thankful to wake up like this. I get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, and me and Edward walk down stairs finding Emse cooking me pancakes.

"Good morning." She says. I sent her a weak smile. I don't feel like talking. I ate slowly, not really hungry but knew I should eat. Esme came to take the plate once I was finish eating; once the plate was gone I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on them.

"You want to talk about it?" Jasper said sitting down across from me. I didn't hear him come up. I shrugged. "Well may I ask a question?" I tried to shrug again but the pain in my shoulders wouldn't allow it. "Are you upset about what Charlie did or something else?" He asked. I tried hard to keep the tears from spilling. Not wanting to speak, I shook my head no for the first part of his question. He let out a deep sigh. "Who is she?" He asked carefully. I couldn't hold my tears back and ran upstairs crying.

**Edward's POV**

"I hate seeing her like this." Esme says sitting down next to Carlisle on the couch.

"What makes it all worse is that we don't know why she is feeling the way she is." Rosalie says softly.

"What can we do to make her feel better?" Jasper asks. Everyone sighs thinking about what to do.

**I don't think there is anything we can do. Bella just needs time to mourn about who ever the girl is that she is crying about, **Rosalie thinks**. **

"I have to agree with Rose." I say even though I deeply wish there was something I could do to help.

"What was your idea sweetie?" Esme asks politely.

"Well I don't think there is much we can do. Bella just needs to mourn." Rose replies.

"I wish I knew who the girl was." Alice sighs after she spoke.

"Seems like who ever she was, they were best friends." Jaspers says.

"I'm sure they had to know each other their entire lives." Esme says shaking her head.

"I'm not sure about that. If this girl knew her, her entire life, then she would've tried to help Bella somehow." Carlisle says, speaking for the first time. Everyone was silent after that, not knowing what to say. I hate thinking about my Bella so upset. Crying so much isn't good for her. I want to comfort her and just be there for her but I am not sure if she still wants to be alone or not. I walk upstairs and peak my head in the room. She's sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs.

"Hi love, may I come in?" I ask hesitantly. She nods her head. I slip into the room quietly and close the door than sit on the bed next to her. She climbed on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight. I put my arms around her back, kissing her forehead. We sat that way for the rest of the night. She cried a little bit then would stop then cry some more then stop, at 8 she fell asleep as I held her for the rest of the night.

**Who is she? How many of you wish you knew who 'she' was? Review please! **


	2. Unknown Visiter

The next day went-like no one would have expected it to. Bella stayed in my room all day. She came out for food and went back upstairs. She wouldn't talk to anyone and if you tried to talk to her she would not say anything, she would not even look at me. I feel like the worse boyfriend ever. I can not get her to do anything. Alice tried to cheer Bella up by asking her to go shopping with her and Rosalie. When Alice asked her, Bella did not acknowledge Alice when she asked, she just kept staring at the floor as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tonight we decided to try something else.

'Hey Bells?" Emmet asks. Bella froze, ran to a corner, and balled herself in a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding her face in her knees. Emmet, Jasper and I looked at each other in confusion.

"I hate seeing her like this. She has never acted this way toward us." I say too low for human ears.

"Yeah, this is terrible." Emmet says sounding serious. I walk to Bella holding my hand out to her.

"Bella, love, you are safe, everything is alright." I say kneeled down in front of her.

"Edward, she is terrified right now. You have to do better than that." Jasper says encouraging.

"It is me, Edward. I will not harm you, I promise. Come back to me please." I say to her. I grabbed her hands to free them from her legs as her nails dug in her legs. She let got willingly and took my hand in hers. "That's it, you are safe, it is just me." I say gently. She peeks out one eye at me than jumps in my arms. We stayed that way for hours and she soon later went to sleep in my arms. I carried her to my room, placing her gently on the bed and tucked the comforter around her. I walked downstairs with my family. Alice and Rosalie were out hunting but the rest of the family was present.

"I have never seen her act this way." Emmet says softly.

"We should not have let her go back to Charlie." I say sadly.

"I just wish there is something we can do to make her feel better." Esme says.

"Does anyone of you know if her actions have anything to do with what Charlie did or the dead girl?" Carlisle asks.

"I think the majority of her actions are caused around the dead girl but I think her actions a few hours ago had to do with Charlie." I stated.

"Would you like to elaborate, son?" Carlisle asks.

"When she: does not talk, does not eat, always want to be alone. I believe all that revolves around the dead girl. The panic attacks I believe revolve around Charlie. Am I the only one who realizes that she hates being called 'Bells'?" I put out there. "The panic attacks only happen when someone calls her 'Bells'." I state.

"That makes perfect since." Carlisle says.

"But why does she hate being called that?" Emmet asks me directly. I shrug.

"I don't know. I'm not her, it's just something I realized." I say kind of annoyed. Everyone sat in silence after that. I blocked out all thoughts around me and focused myself on hearing Bella's breathing upstairs, it sooths me. If she is ever changed into a vampire I will seriously miss her breathing and heartbeat but if it means we can be together for all eternity, I will have to live without it. I love how she fits perfectly into my family. Rose has come to love the girl as well and that means a lot to me. Rose and I have not been very close but it means a lot to me that everyone in my family gets along with Bella. I love the way she interacted with everyone, when she laughed or played games with Emmet but now she is a train wreck. It kills me that I can't do anything to help her. I will do and be anything for her but I feel helpless in this situation. At that moment Alice and Rose came running through the door. Jasper was by Alice's side in an instant, same for Emmet with Rosalie.

"What happened, darling?" Jasper asked worried but still calm.

"There is another vampire…on our property." Rose said. Emmet and I looked at the girls like they were crazy. It's just vampires. Carlisle gave Esme a curious look as well, wondering why their daughters are acting this way toward vampires.

"Did something go wrong, girls?" Esme asked in a motherly and confused tone.

"No, it's just that when we came across the scent we tried to follow the scent to see who it is. As we kept running we were stopped in Canada." Alice says.

"So, what is the problem?" Emmet asks confused like everyone else. Alice sighed annoyingly.

"The scent, it disappeared." Rose yells. "It was there then it was gone."

"We looked above us to see if the person was in a tree above us but we didn't see anyone." Alice says confused.

"Alice and I went into the tree where the vampire's scent was strongest, it was like he was there but we couldn't see him." Rose says frustrated. Carlisle and Esme shared a worried look between them two as everyone else stared in shock.

"Girls are you sure?" Carlisle asks calmly.

"Yes, we're positive." Alice says.

"You want to go back out and look for him?" Jasper finally asks after a few moments of silence. Everyone looks at Alice and Rosalie.

"What's the point? There is no way we will be able to find him. Like we said, his scent disappeared." Rosalie says clearly annoyed that the person got away.

"If we all go I am sure we will be able to find the vampire." Alice says.

"Someone has to stay here with Bella just in case she wakes up." I say.

"I will stay. You guys go ahead." Carlisle offers.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Esme asks him. He nods and kisses her forehead.

"Go ahead." He says. I want to stay here with Bella but I should go so I could keep the vampire away from her. I am not sure if he is vegetarian or not. We leave out the house with Alice and Rose leading the way of where they found the vampire's scent. Once we caught his scent we took off full speed in the direction it is going. We ran for 30 minutes till the scent start fading away.

"I am confused.' Esme says. "There isn't anything right here. The scent disappears but where did he go?" Esme asks confused.

"Why did I just get a feeling that we are being ambushed?" Alice asks.

"Well did you see anything?" Rose asked her. Alice shook her head. We all stood there looking around the dark forest, the darkness doesn't bother our eye sight. We looked around us and above us and found nothing. I realized when I looked up I heard something move in the tree above us. I look at my family wondering if they heard it but they were still looking around so I don't think they heard it. I jump on the top of the tree and the scent is extremely strong but I do not see anything here. Jasper jumps on top of the tree, sensing confusion from me. **What the heck**, Jasper thought.

"You smell it too?" I asked him. He nod.

"For the first time in my life as a vampire, I am actually frightened." He says as we jump off the tree. Esme and Emmet goes on top of the tree when Jasper and I get down. Esme and Emmet froze as soon as they smelt how strong the scent is.

"Kids, let's go." Emse says immediately. The six of us take of running the fastest we have ever ran. When we reached the creek by the house Carlisle was running toward us.

"What is wrong, beloved?" He asks concerned. Esme still being in shock, ignores him and walks the rest of the way to the house.

When we got inside I walk to my room to check on Bella and find her soundlessly sleeping. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her. As I was leaving the room Bella says "I love you more, Edward." I froze staring at her. I have never heard her say that. We have been in a relationship for a few months and I have loved her dearly since the day I laid eyes on her. I was never sure that she felt the same way. I smiled as I walked downstairs. Everyone besides Carlisle was looking frightened. The smile on my face went away as I sat on the couch next to Emmet.

"Can someone please tell me what happened, you are starting to freak me out." Carlisle says honestly. If this wasn't a serious and frightening situation we would all be laughing. No one said anything. "Did you find the vampire?" He asked. Again no one said anything. "Was it not a vampire?" He asked trying to get information out of us. He sighs, leaning back in the chair and threw his arm around Emse's shoulder. If it was possible for vampires to cry, Emse would be in tears from being scared.

How is this possible? I would never admit it but I am actually scared right now. Of course Jasper would know but I am not about to say it to anyone else. There is no way that that just happened.

"Come one, this is getting crazy. Will someone please tell me what happened out there?" Carlisle says calm but you can hear the worry in the back of his voice.

"How was that even possible?" Jasper says clearly confused and frightened.

"I am trying to figure out the same thing." I reply to him.

"What happened, beloved?" Carlisle asks Esme.

"She was there but she wasn't there." Esme says looking at the floor and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Who?" He asks.

"The vampire. We told you he was there, than he disappeared." Alice says.

"From the smell of the vampire, I think it is a she." Esme says to Alice.

"Whatever it is, it scared the shit out of me!" Emmet says.

"Emmet, language please but if I was to be honest, it scared me as well." Esme says calmly as she laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"How is it there at one moment than it's gone?" I say shaking my head in confusion.

"And if it ran off, where is the scent that follows it?" Jasper asks.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You followed the scent, the scent stopped but you didn't see anyone there. Correct?" Carlisle said. Everyone nod slowly. "So, where is the vampire?" No one said anything as we were still in shock and frightened about the whole situation. "Alice ,do you think you can try to keep your visions on the place where you last smelled her scent? That way we will be able to see if she stops hiding." Carlisle says after a few moments of thinking.

"That's not a bad idea." Esme says staring in space.

"I will try." Alice almost whispers.

"Everything will be alright, you guys have nothing to worry about." Carlisle says gently and compassionate.

"You are only saying that because you were not there." I reply back.

"If you were there you would be acting the same way." Rosalie said to him.

"Like we said, she is there but she isn't there." Alice says.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.

"She was standing right in front of us but it was like we were blind and couldn't see her." I say. Carlisle sat back in his seat as he tapped his chin, trying to figure out an explanation of what could have happened.

"How is that possible? We have amazing eye sight." He says. "But however, you didn't see this person." Carlisle's statement almost came out as a question. "Do you mind if one of you go with me so I can do a little bit of research to figure out what happened?" He asks us all directly. I look to the wall as the rest of my sibling look around them, like they did not hear his question.

"Let me go check on Bella." Esme says as she gets up from the chair and walk upstairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was an angry Bella with her arms folded around her chest. How did we not hear her coming? Bella walks down the stairs as Esme stands by Carlisle waiting for what is to come. Once Bella hit the landing her face went back to normal and a smile appeared on her face as her and I locked eyes with one another.

"So, vampires huh? That's pretty cool." She says looking at all of us as she stood in front of the stairs. Rosalie and my mouth feel open. Did she really just say being a vampire is cool?

"Bella, why don't you come in and sit down?" Carlisle asks politely. She walked over toward me and sat beside me. I put my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my embrace. I smiled knowing I have my Bella back.

"I think it's kind of cool that you guys are vampires. I was almost killed by one a few years ago but he had red eyes, so it made me kind of confused when I realized you guys have yellowish/orange eyes." Bella says like this is a casual conversation. My family and I looked at each other with the same confusion. "I'm guessing you are wearing contacts so no one will be able to realize what you really are and don't worry, you secret is safe with me." She says again casual. "Just to put something out there, since you act like they are adopted, maybe everyone should have different color contacts because people would become suspicious that a whole family of_ adopted_ children have the same eye color." Everyone laughed at her.

"Love, we drink off the blood of animals instead of humans. That is why we have gold eyes." I tell her. "We don't like the idea of putting humans in danger."

"I like that." She says sympathetically.

"You aren't afraid?" I ask. She looks at me as if I just asked a stupid question.

"Why should I be? You aren't dangerous and I will never judge you for what you are. You are amazingly sweet and caring people. I wouldn't care if you were vampire or not. I have lived with all of you twice already and I have never been in danger." She says. Esme smiles at her.

"We are touched that you feel that way." Carlisle says. "Bella?" He asks. I shake my head at him, informing that he shouldn't ask right now. He sighs but continues. "Are you feeling better?" He asks hesitantly. Bella froze. I have never seen a human so still before. She shakes her head a few times.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. I am better." She replies.

"If you ever want to talk about it, we are all here for you." He says fatherly. She gives him a weak smile.

"Thank you." She says. Everyone sat in silence and I held on to Bella. I wish I could read her mind. I want to know what she is thinking. Then something hit me. Should we tell Bella about the vampire we were looking for in the forest?

"So did you guys find the girl?" Bella asks. We all look at her in shock and confusion.

"What girl?" I ask completely confused.

"You were talking about a girl that you saw in the woods." She replies. Great she hears that part but she doesn't hear the part about us not seeing the girl.

"No, she got away." Esme replies lightly.

"Is she one of your kind?" Bella ask lightly.

"Yes." Carlisle says.

"Oh." Bella replies staring in space for a few moments. My family and I exchanged questioning looks.

"Do you know this person?" Carlisle asks Bella directly.

"I don't think so. I don't know many vampires. I know you guys and the one that almost killed me but that is it." She says.

"Why did he leave you? I'm not saying he should have drunk from you but vampires never leave without finishing their meal." Jasper say and I growl at him. Bella looks in to space. Listening to Jasper's thoughts, Bella just became upset again.

"Someone helped get him away from me." She whispers.

"Who?" Carlisle asks genuinely. She continued to stare in space. After minutes and minutes of waiting for an answer, she finally speaks.

"It doesn't matter. She's dead now."

"Is this the same young lady you were crying about, dear?" Esme asks sympathetically. Bella nods holding back tears. Esme wraps a loving arm around her, telling her everything will be okay. "I lost someone very dear to me as well. Many years ago I lost my son." Esme says as Bella begins to cry. "It's okay." She says rocking Bella.

Later that day, Alice and Rosalie took Bella shopping to cheer her up. I tried playing games with my brothers to let time pass but after half an hour I became bored and anxious for my Bella. Later after I quit playing Jasper did too. We decided to go hunting instead. Emmet tagged along. We caught a few deer. Jasper decided we should go a little farther out since the girls will be gone all day we can catch something real to eat. We found a few lions, bears, antelopes, gorillas, and tigers.

"Do you smell that?" Emmet asked me. I paused looking for the scent that Emmet is talking about. I search through his thoughts and realize he smells the scent of the girl vampire we were looking for last night. Jasper finishes his meal and we head toward the direction the scent is going. As we continued to run, the scent changed and is overpowered by pine. We stop in our track, looking around.

"I am becoming pissed off. I am not even scared anymore, just pissed." Emmet said annoyed. Jasper and I looked at each other knowing he was lying. He is pissed off but he is still scared. I never understood why Emmet says things like that when he knows he has an empath and telepath as a brother. Jasper sighed and we decided to go back home. Once we were home we told Esme and Carlisle what happened. Esme and Carlisle shared a look between one another.

"Your mother and I have been talking and we do not think this girl is one of our kind." Carlisle says. My brothers and I sat there in shock for many minutes.

"Are you sure?" Emmet asks.

"Yes, we are almost positive." Carlisle says.

"Which means you aren't positive?" Emmet asks.

"We need to think a little more, yes, but I believe this girl is not one of our kind." Carlisle says.

"How, she smells like a vampire?" Jasper says.

"Your father and I think it is a disguise. We think she is covering up her true identity." Esme says.

"What do you think her real identity is? And how is she covering up her real scent?" I ask. Carlisle sighs.

"We aren't sure, yet." He answers. My brothers and I looked at each other in confusion. As Jasper was about to speak, the girls walked through the door, laughing with one another. Bella dropped the few bags she held in her hand and jumped into my arms. I kissed her forehead, telling her how much I have missed her.

"I missed you too." She replies. Jasper spun Alice around, making contact with her lips. Emmet and Rose ran out the house toward the forest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bella ask.

"We will talk about it later. Why don't you tell me about your day?" I suggest.

"It was actually fun. I want to show you what I got." She says as she pulls on my arm. She picks up the bags and pulls me upstairs. "I want to try everything on for you. Go sit down." She says pushing me to the bed.

I sat on the bed eagerly. She walked into the bathroom, talking to me about her day as she changed. She walked out in dark washed skinny jeans, brown booties, gray flow tank top, hair lying by her shoulder, and a few necklaces and bracelets. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I continued to stare at her body. The way the jeans lay on her is perfect. She smiles, pleased that I like the outfit and returns back to the bathroom to change for the next outfit. She talked more about her day as she put on the next pair of clothing. When she was dressed she came out in a brown skirt that contained ruffles and a black elastic band around the top of the skirt. She wore a back tank top with a brown jacket that stopped right under her breast, with black stitching and topped it off with brown sandals. She wore brown bracelets and necklace and has on brown feather earrings. Her legs look fantastic! She smiled at my facial expression and waltz back into the bathroom. As she changes she tells me how Rose and Alice were complaining about the smell of her food and she even made Alice taste it. She walked out the bathroom with a high-wasted jeaned skirt that comes to the middle of her thigh with a brown belt around her waist and a cream colored flow top. She didn't put shoes on this time.

"I like this one." I say smiling to her. She struts to me and kiss my lips gently and walks back into the bathroom. She doesn't talk as she gets ready for the next outfit. Maybe their aren't anymore, I think to myself. I lay back on the bed as Bella walks out the room and throws the bag of clothes next to the bathroom door. I sit up and see she is wearing black lace lingerie. I am completely frozen. I stare at her body, not able to say anything. She smiles at me.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. I will just go take it off." She teases. I pull her to me kissing her passionately. She straddles me as we kiss. We kiss with so much love and passion. I am over powered with the loving idea that I have my Bella back.

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	3. Party Preparations

**Bella's POV**

It has been a few days since I found out the Cullen's were vampires. It shocked me how Edward would think I would have been afraid of him and his family. That's insane.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel if we throw you a little party for your 17th birthday Saturday." Esme says as we sat around the living room.

"Esme, you know I don't like parties." I reply.

"This will be your last year as a human. Don't you want to celebrate your last birthday?" She asks.

"I guess so but nothing big, please." I beg. "Do you understand, Alice?" I question her.

"Oh shut up. I won't go overboard." She says.

"Lies." Emmet coughed. Everyone laughed.

"Don't tease your sister Emmet, even though she does get carried away sometimes." Emse says smiling.

"I do not." Alice pouts.

"Sure you don't. Just wait till you do the preparations for me and Edward's wedding." I say smiling playfully. Edward looked at me smiling. We never talked about getting married but I know I would never want anyone other than him.

"Do ya'll need a room or something?" Emmet said breaking the happy moment, as always. Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. Alice squeals.

"I need to get started on things for your party." She says clapping her hands.

"I can make a cake." Esme smiles.

"The both of you do realize that Saturday is in three days." I say.

"That is exactly why we should start now." Alice says. I roll my eyes. "I saw that." She playfully says.

"I don't want a big party." I say dryly.

"Who should we invite? Bella, who would you like to come?" She asks. I sigh.

"No one. I do not have any friends but Angela." I say.

"Then we will invite Angela" She said.

"Don't you think she will feel weird being here alone?" I ask

"Yeah I guess you are right." Alice sighs. At that moment I yawned.

"Let me get you to bed." Edward says.

"I don't want to go to bed." I reply.

"But you are tired."

"So."

"Bella." He says in a warning voice.

"I can go later." I pout. He laughs at me.

"Come on." He says. I sit there on the couch with my arms fold. Edward smiles at me. "You're so cute when you act like this. Come one. You are tired." I keep my arms folded. "Alright, I didn't want to do this." With that being said, he picks me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs to his room. He place me on the bed laughing.

"What is so funny." I ask.

"You are extremely beautiful when you pout."

"How is that funny though?"

"It isn't. It is cute." I shake my head at him. "Why don't you rest now?"

"Come lay with me." I say patting the space next to me. He takes his shoes off than slides under the covers with me. He pulled me close to his body as I drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Alice squeals sitting on the edge of the bed. "We have to go get all of your things for your party. The stores open at 8 so get dress and when you've had your breakfast, we will leave." She says bouncing. She left the room closing the door behind her. I moaned and hid my face under the covers. Edward laughed at me.

"You know you don't have to go. If you want to sleep a little longer, you can." He said. I sigh.

"I promised I would go shopping with her." I moaned getting out of bed. I showered, got dressed, and Edward and I went downstairs for breakfast. Esme cook, eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. When I finished my meal, Edward kissed me goodbye and I left with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Jasper, Emmet, and my Edward was told by Alice to get the grill for the party. Carlisle is to set everything up at home. I told Alice that a grill isn't necessary but she insisted.

Narrator's POV

"What kind of grill does she want us to get?" Emmet asks as the boys stood in the store looking at multiple grills.

"How the hell should we know?" Edward asks.

"Well Jaz should know; he is her husband." Emmet replies looking at Jasper.

"Sorry, I can't help. All I know is she would like it elaborate." Jasper answers. The boys stood their staring at the grills for multiple minutes.

"Excuse me? May I help you gentlemen with anything?" An employee asks them smiling. The three of them looks at each other for a brief moment.

"No, thank you." Emmet replies.

"I think she can help, Emmet." Jaspers says with a smirk that only his brothers can see. "I think we can use a women's perspective. You see, my wife asked us to pick up a grill for my sister's party but we are not sure what kind of grill she would like us to get." Jasper explains. The lady's smile faded away as Jasper talked. She turns to look at Edward and her smile is place back on her face.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" The women asks Jasper.

"No I am not. I believe if you really love someone, why wait till you are older? Jasper answers.

"Are all of you married?" She asks them.

"Jasper and I are but Edward is not." Emmet says smiling. Edward curses at him too low for human ears to hear. "Come on Jazzy." Emmet says and he and Jasper walks off.

"Well, hi, I am Clair." The women says holding out her hand for Edward to shake.

"Hi, I am sorry but brother was only joking. I am married as well." Edward says politely.

"He is so lying." Emmet says from across the store. Edward chuckles.

"Sorry, let me find someone else to help you guys." Clair says walking away. Emmet and Jasper return to Edward laughing like idiots.

"Let us call Alice so she can tell us what grill to get, so we can go home." Emmet says.

"I'll rather not." Edward says at the same time Jasper says, "I'll pass up that offer. Just grab a grill and let's go."

Meanwhile at the Cullen's, Carlisle was finish setting things up so he went out for a quick hunt. Once he finished hunting he came across a little girl who look lost.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. "Are you lost?"

"No, I am not lost. I am looking for someone. May you help me?" She asks shyly.

"Of course I can. What is your name?"

"Marie, I am looking for Isabella Swan. Do you know her?" She asks sweetly. Carlisle looked at her for a few moments.

"Yes, I know her." He answers. The girl smiles at Carlisle.

"Do you know where I can find her?" She asks with excitement. Carlisle smile to her.

"Come with me, darling." He offers her his hand. She hesitates before she takes it. Carlisle holds her hand as they walk home. When they got home she sat on the couch while Carlisle went to the kitchen and brought her some water. He sat down in front of her. "Why were you out in the woods all alone?" He asks gently.

"I was looking for Bella." She says shy again.

"She is out with my wife and children; they should be on their way back. Do you have a place to stay? I do not like that you are outside." He says. She looks around the house trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, I do not have anywhere to stay." She says looking to the ground. The girls walked through the door. Carlisle kissed Esme while the girl took their bags upstairs.

"Love, we have a house guest." Carlisle tells Esme. Esme looks to Marie.

"Hello, I am Esme." She says smiling to Marie. Marie smiles back.

"Hi, I am Marie." She introduces.

"It's nice meeting you. Would you like something to eat?" Esme offers. At that moment Marie's stomach growled. She stared to the ground.

"No thank you." Marie replies. Carlisle and Esme share a look then Bella approach them. Marie and Bella share a look. "Excuse me, Esme, may you ignore everything that is about to happen." Marie never took her eyes off of Bella as she talked. Marie stood up putting her arms out in front of her. "Bella, why don't we have a calm talk?" Marie suggests putting emphasis on calm. Bella launch herself toward Marie and the two of them began wrestling around on the floor. After two minutes Marie was behind Bella with her legs around her waist and was holding her arms behind her back. They sat like that for a few seconds. "Are you ready to talk now?" Marie asks her. Bella sighs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bella asks demanding. Marie lets go of her.

"I didn't think you would be so stupid to go live with the idiot." Marie yells, ignoring Bella's question.

"I would have been fine if you were there!" Bella shouts. The boys walk in.

"You think I would have left if I knew you were going to live with Charlie! Don't blame me for you idiotic mistake."

"Mom has to be happy too you egghead!"

"Mom is a naturally happy person! So exactly what did you think you were doing?"

"She was getting married and he surely didn't want me around so I decided to live with Charlie instead!" Bella shouts.

"That's insane, Isabella!"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I didn't take you because you aren't old enough! If you were I would have took you with me." Marie says. At this point both girls are in tears.

"You left me! I thought I could count on you!"

"I didn't know you would go live with the bastard! Do you really think I would have left if I knew you would? No I wouldn't and you know that." Bella was speechless.

"I've missed you." She says softly as tears continued to roll down her face. They held each other crying into the other's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Marie whispers. After a few minutes Bella speaks again.

"Charlie said you were dead." Bella cries. Marie steps away from Bella and place her hands on her shoulder.

"I'm here and I will never leave you again unless you want me to, I promise." Marie promises. They sat down on the couch as Bella rest her head on Marie's shoulder. The Cullen's stood around them with shocked expressions on their faces. The girls fell asleep on the couch from all the crying they were doing.

"What was all that about?" Edward asks confused. "I couldn't hear either of their thoughts."

"You boys missed the beginning. They were fighting." Rosalie says with amusement all over her face.

"Rosalie, this is serious." Esme says.

"Wait, fist fighting?" Emmet asks.

"Yes. Marie won." Rosalie says with her amusement back on her face.

"I wish I say that." Emmet pouts.

"My Bella isn't hurt, is she?" Edward asks concerned.

"No son, I think she is fine." Carlisle says. "Someone place them in Bella's bed, please." Carlisle commands. Jasper picks up Bella and Alice picks up Marie. The both of them were back downstairs in second. "I want to allow Marie to live here." Carlisle announces.

"We know nothing about her, Carlisle." Jasper says.

"She has nowhere to stay. She will stay here until we find her parents." Carlisle says and since he is the father, he gets the last word.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, beloved. I thought about asking her that before she and Bella began to fight." Esme states. There was a knock on the door.

"It is the care worker." Edward tells Carlisle. Carlisle opens the door and invites her in.

"Hello, Susan." Carlisle greets her pleasantly.

"Hello. I came by to tell you that Isabella has her custody court date on Wednesday. It will not be a court room that you see on tv, it will be in a room that will look like a conference room to you." Susan says.

"Okay, will we all be able to attend?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I believe so." Susan answers. "I must be going now. It will be held Wednesday at 11am." She gave them the address, said goodbye and left.

**Please Review!**


	4. Sore

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning with my back sore and Marie said her right arm is sore. As we laid there in the bed staring at the ceiling I smelt Esme's cooking but I was too sore to move. I haven't used a lot of my body since I came here from Charlie's house, Edward said it was best if I didn't do a lot of moving around so that my wounds can heal. The fight I had with Marie yesterday has my wounds showing. I think one of my wounds have opened up. I choke out Edwards name as I laid across the bed. Marie is still asleep. Edward ran to my side, asking me what is wrong.

"My wounds, I think they have opened up." I said to him. He lifts my shirt up and calls Carlisle in the room. Marie woke up looking over at me trying to figure out what is going on. Carlisle walks into the room with hospital equipment. Marie stared at me for a long moment while Carlisle put stitches on my hips.

"I'm sorry." Marie whispers softly. Edward hisses under his breath while Marie glares at him. I reach to grab her hand but I couldn't find the strength to do so. She grabs hold of my hand and apologizes again.

"It isn't entirely your fault." I choke out. "They were wounds I had from Charlie, they just started to open back up." I mumble.

"If we were not fighting yesterday, you would still be in a better condition." She sadly says.

"May you turn on your stomach for me?" Carlisle asks. Edward helps me move onto my stomach and Carlisle continues placing bandages on my body.

"I started the fight, so don't apologize." I say giving her a small smile.

"Again, I am sorry." She says softly. I notice that she isn't apologizing about what happened yesterday.

"We still have a lot to talk about."

"I know." She says. I hiss as Carlisle places peroxide on a few scars.

"My apologies. " He says.

"You have no idea how happy I feel that you have a loving family who will care and protect you." Marie says softly as a smile appears across her face. I return the smile.

"That isn't saying much considering you left her helpless." Edward tells her, I look to him in complete shock. He has never been so disrespectful to any women, and he just called me helpless. Carlisle sends Edward a warning look. Marie ignores his outburst and acts as if she didn't hear a word he said. Just as I was about to say something to him Esme walks into the room with towels and places them on the nightstand.

"Marie, you are welcome to take a shower." Esme says genuinely.

"T-thank you, Esme." Marie stutters.

"You are welcome, dear." Esme replies. She gives a warning look to Edward than walks back downstairs.

"I am finish, Bella but you should rest for a few days so the wounds can close up." Carlisle says.

"But Carlisle, my party is today." I reply.

"We can reschedule it for next week but for now you need to rest. Here are a few pills. I want you to take these 2 times a day." He says holding medicine in his hand that was written in Japanese. "Here is another set of pills that will actually help with your pain. You can take these anytime you feel pain." He say holding up pills in a blue container. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I am good."

"Okay, call me or Esme if you need anything" He says then walks out the door leaving Edward, Marie and me.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Edward asks Marie with a hint of attitude and annoyance in his voice. Marie sits there like she didn't hear what he said.

"Edward, stop it. She has done nothing wrong to you but however you are being rude to her for no apparent reason. It isn't like you to act this way." I say to him. I am so tired of his attitude toward her. The way he acts to Marie is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it.

"I have to go." Edward says without meeting my eyes and he walks right out the door. Marie grabs a towel off the nightstand and walks into the bathroom. When she is finish showering she sits on the edge of the bed and slides her shoes on. She then turns around to look at me once she has her shoes on.

"I should go." She says sadly.

"Where are you going?" I ask kindly.

"I don't know but I can't stay here any longer." She says softly.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind you staying here."

"Sorry, but I must go."

"That's so like you! You never think about anybody but yourself!" I raise my voice.

"Oh really? Other than yourself, who else have you thought about? Ever since I arrived you have been trying to get me to stay, not once have you cared or even asked me what I want to do. I bet your family downstairs doesn't even know who I am. I'm sure you haven't thought about me at all since I left." She says with full on attitude but her voice stayed at a normal volume.

"Whatever, just go, that's all you're good at. Every time there is a problem, you never stay to try and work though things."

"Bella you can't be serious. Look at you living with someone other than Charlie. Seems to me like you are running from a problem as well."

"So you are telling me you didn't leave to get away from a problem. I bet Charlie's the reason you left in the first place."

"He's the reason I left, yes, BUT at least I can be honest. How is it that you can run from your problems but I can't?"

"I didn't leave. It was more like kidnapped. Edward came and brought me here." I yell.

"He was protecting you and shut up because I know there is nowhere else you would rather be than with the Cullen's. I'm quite positive that you don't want to go back with Charlie." She never yelled but the aggravation on her face was clear.

"You come in here judging me like you understand what I have been through, well you don't. "

"You can't be serious. Have you forgotten that I have lived with him my entire life? Of course you have, you've forgotten about me all together." She sighs than gets off of the bed and walks toward the door. "I should go." She says softly.

"Marie, please stay." I beg almost in tears.

"I can not stay somewhere that I am not welcome, Bella. Carlisle and Esme do not know anything about me. It wouldn't be right for me to intrude in their lives."She continues to speak softly. She gives me a small smile. "I love you." And with that being said, she left.


	5. Author's Note

This is not a chapter, just an author's note. Those of you that are reading Twitches & 1300, I think it will be best to follow one story at a time so you do not get confused. I have had a handfull of people tell me that it is confusing. Once either Twitches or 1300 is complete, then you can read the other story, so you do not get confused reading both stories at the same time. I am not trying to tell you what to do, I am simply trying to make things easier for you.


	6. Dad Dream

Marie's POV

As I walk down the hallway leaving Bella's room I realize how selfish I am being. It has been three years since I have seen her and I can't get the confidence to stay. The Cullen's seem like nice people, but I can't come here and intrude in their lives. This is the first time in years that I have been around vampires and I am so surprised by their sweet nature, well not Edward's. As I walk down the first flight of stairs to the second floor I over hear the Cullen's conversation.

"Alice, have you recently found any movement from the vampire?" Esme asks her.

"No." Alice says sadly.

"Maybe this is a good thing, that way we don't have to worry about her anymore." says Carlisle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alice again says sadly. I walk down the hall then to the stairs into the family room where everyone is present. I try to avoid eye contact with anyone and walk straight out the door. Esme and Carlisle come out the house as I am walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Esme asks sweetly. I look into her gold eyes and sigh. "You are welcome to stay, dear." She sweetly says. I shook my head.

"I can't do that." I mumble looking to the ground.

"Yes you can and you will." she says as she walks down the stairs.

"We welcome you to our home till we find your parents." Carlisle says genuinely. I look to the ground for a few moments while Carlisle and Esme have a full conversation with their eyes. "Are your parents still alive?" Carlisle finally asks. I nod once.

"If you do not want to live with your parents you are still welcome here." Esme says.

"Thank you." I say sympathetically.

"Would you like us to help you get your things?" Esme offers.

"I do not have anything here, it is all in Britain." I tell them.

"Alright, we will go shopping tomorrow."

"No, thank you." I say shaking my head.

"We honestly do not mind preparing-"chimes in Carlisle, but I stop him before he can finish.

"I can't take your money. You worked hard for the money you have and I will not take it." "You seem like very nice people but," I stop talking and sigh. "I must go." I say turning on my heels. I hear Esme sigh behind me.

"We can't keep her here against her will" Carlisle tells her. I groan and turn back around.

"Look, if I stay, you can't buy me anything but food, Okay?"

"Marie, you need clothes." Esme says gently. We looked at each other for a few moments, and then Esme finally sighs. "Alright, we will not buy you any clothes, but you must take some of Alice's clothes."

"I can't take someone's clothes without asking them." I disapprove.

"Alice only wears things once, so after she wears it, you may have it." Esme says.

"That's ignorant!" I yell frustrated. Esme steps back looking at me shocked. "All the people that are homeless and doesn't have any clothes on their back and she complains about wearing the same thing twice. That is so selfish!" I say full of rage. "I refuse to live in a house where people do not care about anybody but themselves."

"We care about you." Carlisle says gently.

"Yeah right, if I wasn't Bella's sister and she wasn't dating Edward, neither of you would have even looked twice at us." I yell aggressively. The two of them froze for a second.

"You're Bella's sister." Esme practically whispers. It was kind of a question/statement but I wasn't sure. Esme and Carlisle shared a look. Rosalie and Alice came out the house, standing behind their parents.

"She never mentioned having a sister." Carlisle says to himself.

"You aren't her sister." Alice says coldly with her arms crossed over her chest. I walk away to leave.

"Please, stay." Esme begs softly. I stop in my path and sigh. I turn to look at her hopeful face.

"Fine, I will stay but only if you promise not to buy me things without my consent." I say gently.

"I promise." Esme smiles.

"You aren't welcome here." Alice says again coldly.

"Oh well, your opinion about her staying here doesn't matter." Esme tells Alice. "Come inside." Esme gestures with her hand for me to follow. I stand there for a moment.

"Sorry Esme, I do not take joy in living somewhere where I am not wanted." I reply softly then left their land. I can hear Esme yelling at her children as I walk down the driveway. I feel the tears start in my eyes, but I push them back and continue to walk forward. I have lived where I was obviously not wanted for my entire life and now that I am 19 I will not be doing that again. Alice comes up behind me and I continue to walk.

"I use to tell Bella all the time, 'if you have nothing nice to stay, it is best to stay silent.'" I quote as I continue to walk. "If you have something else rude to say to me, I do not want to hear it." I tell her without looking back.

"I came to apologize." She says.

"Why, because your mom told you to?" I ask arrogantly.

"Yes, but I also want to apologize because I shouldn't have been rude to you even though you were being rude to me." I snort at her apology.

"How was I being rude to you?" I say never looking in her direction as she walks beside me.

"You were criticizing what I do with my clothes." I stop to look at her.

"Yeah I did and I do not regret anything I said."

"Well you should because you can't walk in our home and try to tell us how we should do things."

"I didn't, Carlisle invited me into your home and I wasn't telling you what to do. I was stating that what you do is selfish considering the people out there who do not have clothes."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to wear clothes twice!"

"Well, if you don't want to wear it twice then give it to a homeless shelter. You know, the people that actually need the things that you throw away." I reply sarcastically.

"Listen, my parents really want you to stay here so if I told you that I don't mind you living here, will you stay?" She asks after a long sigh.

"If you promise to give your unwanted clothes to charity, I will stay."

"Deal." She says and we shake hands and walk back to the house.

"So, are you really Bella's sister?" She asks as we walk.

"Yep, I take it that the two of you are very close."

"Yes, we are best friends but I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me she had a sister."

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind." I say trying to soothe Alice. Alice sighs as we walk into the house. Everyone is present when we walk into the living room. I immediately feel uncomfortable and stand with my hands in my back pockets. Everyone is staring at me so I look out the window trying to avoid eye contact.

"I can't read her." Edward says extremely low where no human would have been able to hear him. Everyone's eyes except Jasper's, left my face and turns to Edward. "It feels worse than when I can't read Bella." Jasper finally turns in Edward's direction.

"I can feel her emotions but I can't control them." Jasper whispers. Everyone talks in low tones and I continue to stand there like I don't hear anything. Bella comes downstairs unaware to the room full of people. It actually looks like she's sleep walking. She yawns as she walks down the stairs then walks into the kitchen. She comes back into the living room with a bowl of fruit (still oblivious to the room of people) then walks back upstairs. I smirk as I watch her move. Everyone sits there silent after Bella left. I feel extremely tired but I do not know the Cullen's very well, so I continue to stand. Edward finally moves and goes upstairs with Bella while Esme offers me to go upstairs to the room where I slept last night.

"Maybe we can go out tomorrow to make this room more you." Esme offers.

"No thank you, I like the way it is." I tell her with a forced smile. She smiles back and went back downstairs. I lock the door behind her and jump onto the bed and fall right to sleep.

I wake up hearing a knock on the door. I lay there for a moment, not sure if I actually heard the knock. The person knocks again. With a sleepy voice I tell them to 'come in'. Rosalie and Charlie walk through the door. I immediately sit up on the bed. The two of them stand there staring at me with their hands over their chest.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stutter to Charlie. Alice walks through the door next and stands at Charlie's side.

"You are not welcome here." Alice voice was deep as she talks to me. She slowly walks over to the bed. "I packed all of your clothes while you were sleep. You are going back to live with your dad." I stop breathing as her words finally reach my brain.

"I-I don't want to go. Please Alice, don't do this." I beg.

"Oh, stop whining." Charlie complains. "Get up." He orders. "

"No, I am not coming back to your house. If Alice doesn't want me here, I will leave but I am not coming home with you." I shout. Charlie leans over the bed, grabs my arms while telling me to stop complaining as I scream. Charlie pulls at my arms while Alice helps him. Rosalie stands by the dresser with a smirk on her face as I continue to kick and scream trying to get them to release me. Before I knew what was happening Charlie placed his handcuffs around my ankles and another set around my hands. I lay there helpless while Alice and Rosalie leave the room. Charlie picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. When we arrive to his house, he walks upstairs, then into the attic where he had plywood everywhere. A few pieces of wood had small circles on the outer part of the plywood and in the middle held a big circle. Charlie walks to the corner of the attic, standing me up on my feet. He took the handcuffs off my hands and ties a chain to each of my hands and wraps them around two bars. He took my legs pulling me up by the handcuffs and ties another chain around the chain that holds the handcuffs together. He then ties the chain to the roof of the attic, leaving me hanging upside down. He takes bread out of his pocket and stuffs it in my mouth.

"Chew it." He orders and I obey. Once I finish eating the bread he went back downstairs closing the door to the attic. The only light for me to see is the light coming through the small window to my right. I hang there wishing I was dead but a little thankful that he gave me food before he left me here to die. This is why I left years ago to get away from Charlie. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Charlie, Bella, and I are driving on our way to the airport to drop off Bella, so she can return back to Phoenix. Bella's flight leaves at 2 in the afternoon. The three of us sit in the airport waiting for Bella's plane. **

**"Dad, I am going to the bathroom, I will be back." Bella tells him. Charlie shrugs and I go with Bella to the bathroom. While she washes her hands I decide to tell her I am leaving. **

**"Bella, I have decided to leave Charlie and live in Australia." **

**"Huh, why?" She asks. **

**"I don't want to live with Charlie anymore so I have decided to go out on my own." **

**"Will you come back to see me?" **

**"I will…one day. I promise." She gives me a hug as we hear them call her flight over the speaker. **

**"I'm going to miss you." She cries. **

**"I will miss you too, love you."**

**"I love you too. Email me every day." She whispers then leaves for her flight. My flight leaves at 1 in the morning, which I think is perfect. Charlie went to sleep at 11 and once he was sleep I finish packing all of my clothes. I email Bella right before I left the house to get on my flight to Australia. **

My flashback is interrupt by a cough. "Is anyone there?" I ask hesitant. There was another cough.

"Marie, is that you?" Bella chokes.

"Bella?" I ask.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"I am by the window, come here."

"I can't come, can you move?"

"No, I'm chained up."

"I wish I was in chains because these ropes are killing me." She complains.

"Bella, I need you to try and untie yourself."

"What?" She asks confused.

"Bella, I am upside down and I am not sure how much longer I can stay this way before all of my blood rushes to my brain."

"Okay, I will try." 20 minutes goes by while Bella struggle to get the ropes untied. I began to get inpatient but try to keep faith that she can get herself untied.

"Bella please hurry." I beg

"I'm trying, I'm trying." She replies. I scream. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"There's a rat!" I try swinging to the side to keep away from the rat. I scream again. "There are three of them!" I scream saying more to myself than to Bella. My sight goes black. "Bella." I choke. "Bella." I whisper. I became unconscious.

I feel someone shaking me and calling my name. "Marie, Marie get up." Everything was blank again for a few more minutes. "Marie!" Bella yells. I blink a few times.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You were screaming and then you stopped screaming for almost two hours then you started screaming again. Then you began to say Charlie's name and I was getting scared. " She says in panic. I look around and see that I am in the room that the Cullen's provided for me. Alice and Jasper are standing by the door, Emmet and Esme are standing by the window to the left of me, Bella sits on her knees on the bed to the left of me and Carlisle stands to the right of me. It all came to me, I was dreaming.

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
